


Glory Fades

by hyp3rfr34k



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drinking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, One-Sided Love, Party, Rape/Non-con Elements, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, Song fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyp3rfr34k/pseuds/hyp3rfr34k
Summary: Song fic loosely based on 'Sic Transit Gloria... Glory Fades' by Brand New





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know the smut isn't graphic at all but listen to the song and you'll see why I wrote it like that.

As soon as Sean arrived at the party he knew that it had been a bad idea. He didn’t fit in at all with all the popular kids and he had no idea where Mark was. Walking aimlessly around trying to pass the time he soon found the kitchen where the counter was littered with all kinds of alcoholic beverages, deciding to at least try to have fun he poured himself a solo cup of beer and began sipping at it. That was when he felt an arm being slung around his shoulder and a deep voice in his ear.

“You came! I was beginning to think that you weren’t going to show up at all.”

“Hi Mark” Sean turned around to face the older male who was probably the only person in this entire house that Sean knew.

Conversation flowed easily between the two, mostly thanks to Mark getting Sean something much stronger to drink, and before long he could feel himself being dragged up the stairs and into a cold room. Without any time to process what was happening the green-haired boy was swung around and pushed against the door, lips almost instantly being covered by Mark’s and oh God had he been waiting for that. Except, it wasn’t how he had imagined it to be, not at all like the kisses in all of the dreams he had dreamt for the past weeks, this kiss was much more rough and rushed.

Soon Sean felt hands tug at the hem of his shirt and not being able to protest he simply lifted his arms, allowing the garment to be pulled off of his body and tossed to the floor. When he felt hands tug at his zipper he couldn’t help but feeling exposed, knowing that Mark was still fully clad, but when he tried to give Mark the same treatment as he had been receiving he was just turned around and pushed backwards onto a bed. Not being able to stop the hands this time he let them undress him further and then roam his naked form.

Once again he felt lips press against his own and this succeeded to calm Sean down enough for him to relax and actually enjoy what was happening for the first time since they had gone upstairs. He could barely make out Mark’s body in the dark as the older man sat up to discard his own shirt and pull down his jeans. But before long he felt Marks big body against his own again and suddenly his boxers were pulled down his legs and thrown to God knows where. Without any further notice, he could feel Mark’s fingers prod at him and it didn’t take long before Mark replaced them with himself.

The moment he pushed in, Sean realized that Mark hadn’t said a word since they had entered the room and this only caused him to tense up even more. Was this really a good idea? Should he be doing this? He had only known Mark for about a month and he was older and had experience, unlike Sean. But before he had any time to stop Mark he could feel his body beckon forward and he knew that it was too late.

Despite it actually feeling kind of good, even though it was way too rough and quick, this was nothing like Sean had imagined his first time to be, he had wanted it to be with someone who at least talked to him and made sure he was okay. He wanted to tell Mark that he loved him but had a feeling that Mark was looking for something else.

Not being able to control his hectic breathing as the pain grew stronger, he felt ashamed upon hearing that Mark was still breathing quiet and smooth. Despite his friends’ advice he had no idea what to do at this moment and just kept his hands down by his sides, staying as quiet as possible Sean waited for it to stop.

After what had been way too long, the green-haired boy could feel Mark’s movements becoming frantic and he heard soft deep moans in his ear as Mark finished. Knowing he probably wasn’t wanted to stay any longer, Sean got out of the bed and found his clothes, scattered across the floor. Quickly dressing, he looked over his shoulder to find that Mark was already sound asleep, before making his way down the stairs again, ignoring the knowing looks he got from the other guest attending the party. Trying to make himself as invisible as possible, Sean slid out the door and began making his way home. Letting his fingers trace the marks on his neck and collar bones Sean let the tears fall and promised himself to not trust a new person with anything like this ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and I would love some constructive critisism c:
> 
>  
> 
> (and yes, this is my first attempt at smut, my excuse for it being so bad is beacuse it's a song fic..)


End file.
